Brooke Lynn
by Racerchick
Summary: A young child, a guardian who could care less and a god father who would do anything to get back what was taken. What will happen to a young girl caught in a custody battle between friend and foe?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first Law And Order: SVU fic so if it totally sucks go on and tell me. I really shouldn't be writing this right now cause well lets just say I've got too much to do right now anyway but I got bored so this is what came out of that boredom. Really hope you like it and please review._**

* * *

"Detective Olivia Benson." a young woman said answering the phone. That was how she always answered the phone but this wasn't the normal call that she got. The caller was quite and from the sound they were having trouble breathing. "Hello?" 

"…please…" the voice wheezed out before hanging up. The brunette looked at her receiver as if it had just prank called her.

"What's wrong Liv?" asked a tall male with brown hair. His light blue eyes searched her dark brown ones for an answer.

"I just got a call from someone and all they said was please."

"Well that would greatly disturb me too." the male said with a slight laugh.

"Elliot, it wasn't what they said, it was the way they said it. It was barely audible and it was very wheezy like someone had punctured their lungs."

"Olivia, you put way to much thinking into your phone calls." Elliot said to his partner. He smiled and offered to get her a coffee and then walked out to the break room and made two rather large coffees one black and one with two creams and one sugar.

"Elliot, what if someone needs help?"

"Then they'll call back like they always do Liv. Don't let this one call get to you. I'm sure if they needed help they'd called…" Elliot said getting disrupted by his phone ringing.

"Stabler." he said into the phone. His face lost all its color as he listened to a wheezing voice on the other end of the line. He mouthed the word 'trace' as he tried to hear something in the background. Olivia hurried to find someone to trace the call but when she got back Elliot was sitting with his head in his hands and the phone on the hook.

"Elliot?"

"Please. That's all they said. Captain we need to get a tap on these phones…they called back once maybe they'll call back again."

"That's not a bad idea but to be on the safe side I want every phone in this office tapped and I want them tapped now." Captain Cragen said as people scurried to and fro setting up taps all over the office. "Now all we can do is wait and hope that this person calls back. I want you two to take the call. They've already talked to you and heard your voice so maybe they'll say more than just please." Captain Cragen finished.

Minutes ticked by and still no call. Olivia and Elliot sat with their heads on their desks waiting for some sort of ring. As if on cue a phone rang.

"Who's is it?!" Elliot cried.

"It's yours!" Olivia said. Elliot looked down to see it was his and quickly picked up the phone.

"Stabler." he said and waited for the wheezing to start. This call was different, there was no wheezing or anybody saying please. There was however, a voice talking quickly and quietly.

"Help…she needs help…you have to come she's dying."

"Who? Who's dying? Who is this?"

"800 Brooklyn Ave." the voice said before hanging up the phone.

"Damn it!" Elliot said before quickly writing down the address. "Captain, we're going down to Brooklyn and see if this girl is where the caller says she is. Did we get a trace?"

"Yeah, you and Olivia go get the girl and Munch and Fin will go get the guy." he called from his office. Olivia grabbed her coat to fight the winter chill and rushed outside to the car.

"Do you think she's there?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

The drive over was quite and stiff. Elliot concentrated on the traffic and couldn't help but yell at anyone who was going too slow for him. This was the first time he'd felt this way about finding a victim and he wasn't sure if it was good thing. Snow was starting to fall and if they were going to find this girl they were going to have to do it fast before the storm that was inevitable made its premiere. They turned on the nearly deserted street and started driving down counting the numbers as they went. 200…320…360…430… 500…632…710…800, finally.

Jumping out Elliot and Olivia practically ran to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman came to the door and asked quite politely what they wanted. She had her graying hair tied back into a tight bun, one you might see on a dancer, and her clear blue eyes pierced through you like an ice storm.

"Yes ma'am we received a call that there was a young lady in trouble here. Would you mind if we had a look around?"

"Well, no, I've got nothing to hide." she said letting the two detectives in. "Would you like some cocoa? I've just made some and you two look frozen." she said politely. Leading them into the kitchen she informed them that they must have the wrong house, she and her son were the only residents.

"That being said ma'am we'd still like to look around your house." Olivia said accepting the cocoa. She turned and looked out the window raising the mug to her lips only to drop it as a horrid sight met her eyes. Elliot looked to where her eyes were glued and on cue the two of them rushed outside.

Elliot jumped on top of a man who was skillfully ascending the garden wall in an attempt to get away while Olivia went to the bloody body in the snow. Carefully she looked for a pulse.

"Elliot! She's still alive." Olivia cried pulling her jacket off and covering the girl who was wearing shorts and a tank top. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked the terrified child.

"Brooke Lynn Marie James." she said before she passed out. Olivia quickly called for an ambulance. Elliot cuffed the man to the swing set and then carefully picked the young girl up and headed back inside. The elderly woman ran to her closet and grabbed twenty or so blankets and gave them to the detectives to help keep the girl warm.

"What happened?" the paramedic asked when they got there and saw the state of the girl.

"Apparently this guy," Elliot said pointing to the attempted escapee cuffed next to him on the couch, "likes to beat up young girls and leave them to freeze to death in elderly women's backyards."

"Got a name?"

"Brooke Lynn Marie James." Olivia filled in. She looked at the young girl on the stretcher being loaded into the ambulance and rushed to Mercy hospital. Olivia looked over to the guy who'd done this and knew he deserved to be hit in the balls once or twice but fought the temptation away and led him to the car while reading him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one will be appointed to you…" she said pushing his head down so he wouldn't hit it on the car, something else he deserved.

* * *

**_Love it? Hate it? Don't know quite what to think of it? Just let me know what's on your minds._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: This is the second chapter of my story, as you've probably guessed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and I also hope it's not too horrid._**

**_I don't own Law and Order: SVU so if you've seen them regularly on the TV show, obviously I don't own them, if they're new obviously I do._**

* * *

"Munch, Fin, I need you to go to find some man at 300 North Fifth Street. Tell him that the girl he called about will be fine but bring him in we need to talk to this guy." 

"Sure thing Captain." Fin said grabbing his coat and heading out the door Munch on his tail.

"Just another regular day in the office." Munch said in the car.

"Exactly."

Buildings flew by and pedestrians ran helter-skelter around the city to and from appointments and business. Munch drove up and down streets until the car pulled up in front of a nice looking condo. The outside of the house looked well taken care of and even in the falling snow the garden had the appearance of great care.

"Dang, I bet this cost more than my apartment's rent for three years." Munch said looking at the impeccably clean windows and interior, or at least what they could see of it. They walked up the steps and rang the door bell. A cool breeze blew as they waited for an answer.

"Hello…?" asked a young girl no older than 6 or 7. Her light brown hair reached her lower back and was pulled back into pig-tail braids.

"Is your daddy here?" Fin asked.

"No, he doesn't live here." she replied.

"Is your mommy here?" Munch asked

"No, she left two minutes ago." she informed the two detectives. Munch looked at Fin who in return looked down on the little girl.

"How old are you?"

"5 and ¾."

"Aren't you a little young to be home all alone?"

"Chantal, who is it?" a man called from the kitchen as he brought out two steaming mugs full of hot cocoa

"I don't know Uncle Michael."

"Why don't you go inside and watch some TV and I'll be there in a minute." he said handing her the mug with a lid on top. She scurried off into what the detectives assumed to be the living room. Turning his attention back to the two on the step he showed a stern face. "May I help you?"

"Yes sir, we received a call for help for a young girl down in Brooklyn from this house and we were wondering if you could explain that to us."

"I didn't make a call and neither did Chantal if that's what you're thinking."

"Well quite frankly sir we never assumed it to be Chantal, the voice was that of a males and since her father isn't here and you seem to be of the male species we merely assumed it would be you we needed to talk to, unless there's someone else here." Fin said looking around the corner.

"Nobody else is here. I'm watching my niece for my sister and brother in law. They had a funeral to attend and Chantal doesn't need to go to those anytime soon."

"Yes sir of course we understand. All the same would you mind coming down to the precinct with us?" Munch asked. Michael watched each of the detectives carefully.

"Am I in trouble? Should I get my lawyer?"

"Do you need one?" Fin asked.

"No, no I don't need a lawyer. I wouldn't mind coming to the precinct but Chantal, where will she go?"

"We'll have one of our detectives look after her."

"Chantal!" he called, "We're going for a car ride." he said to the girl as she came in from the living room. She looked from her uncle to the detectives with worry in her eyes. Michael retrieved her coat and his and after making sure she had a scarf and mittens as well as a hat on they walked out into the bitter winter storm.

* * *

"So why am I here?" Michael asked when detectives Stabler and Benson walked into the interrogation room.

"Why did you place a call to my phone to get help for a girl living on Brooklyn Ave. in Brooklyn?" Elliot asked.

"I'm telling you…"

"We know it was you. Chantal didn't come over until 10 o'clock, the phone call came in at 9:50."

"Look you can't tell that old hag I was the one that called you guys she'd kill her."

"Nobody's going to kill anyone now tell me what's going on." Olivia said. Michael looked from her to Elliot and back trying to decide if they were trustworthy. His deep brown eyes filled with tears as he laid his head down.

"Can I see her?"

"Who?"

"Brooke Lynn. I know you have her. I have to see her please."

"How do you know Brooke?"

"She's my best friend's little girl, I'm her Godfather."

"Is her father hurting her?"

"No they can't hurt her, they're dead. When she was two they were traveling to China and the plane crashed into the ocean, no survivors. She had been left under my care but when they died Madame took her in due to their will."

"So why did you call?"

"Two days ago I took Chantal to see her. She'd just gotten back from spending nine years traveling the world skating and dancing competitively and I hadn't seen her since the day Madame took her away. Chantal is a big fan and I decided I'd go surprise Brooke Lynn and come say hi. She was so happy to see me and even gave Chantal a signed autographed picture. Then Madame came in and started yelling about how practice started nearly thirty minutes ago and that she needed to be practicing not talking. I told Chantal we'd come back another time and stay longer, but when I picked Chantal up to go she asked my why that woman was hitting Brooke. When I turned around to see Madame had struck her across the face and then some guy came in and threw her, literally threw her in the air, onto the ice. She got up and had a cut on her hand and a bruise forming on her face."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I did. Right after that I phoned the police and they came but Madame made up a story and I guess Brooke backed it up. When you've got money you can make just about anything go away." Michael said.

"Will Chantal confirm this story?"

"I would assume, she's the one who saw Madame hit…wait, you're going to talk to Chantal?"

"Yes we're going to talk to her but only if someone sits in with her."

* * *

**_Shout Outs:_**

**_EnforcerAndAccuserFan: I could never write a story without Munch or Fin they're like my fav characters. Thanks for the review and don't worry it will be a team effort. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Here's yet another chapter. It's going to get harder to update regularly cause school's starting up in a couple of weeks and I'm wicked busy trying to live my last weeks of freedom before the iron doors of school close me in with homework and tests and as always grades. Anyway now that I'm done ranting here is another chapter. I hope it's good and that it makes sense. Well...enjoy._**

* * *

"Chantal this is Dr. Huang; he's going to talk to you okay?" Olivia Benson asked a very scared little girl. Chantal had been called in for questioning after her uncle let it slip that she was the one to see Brooke Lynn assaulted by Madame and the other man who was yet to be name. When Detectives Benson and Stabler had entered the room to talk with the five year old she had been quite and white with fear. She stared straight ahead as Dr. Huang walked into a room full of toys and books for younger children to play with while he simultaneously interviewed them.

"Hello. Chantal is it?" he asked still standing at the door. She nodded slightly and looked over to him. He was a slender, petite Asian who wore casual dress but made it look very professional. "My name is Dr. Huang, is it alright if I sit down beside you?" Again she nodded but didn't say a word. There was paper and crayons sitting on the table in front of them. Dr. Huang motioned for her to go ahead and draw something if she wanted but she stayed still as a statue.

"Chantal, we need a little help. Do you think you can help us?"

Silence. The room showed no sign of filling itself with noise especially coming from the girl's mouth. Michael watched from the other side of the one sided glass as Dr. Huang tried to get young Chantal to talk to him.

"Maybe if I was in there with her she'd talk, she's just scared." he said putting his hand on the glass. Elliot stood beside him stoic as ever. He turned to look at Olivia who sighed and headed back to her desk.

"Liv, you've got a message." Fin said as she walked by.

"Who?"

"The hospital, Brooke woke up and freaked out. She had to be sedated."

"Elliot!" she called to her partner. He ran out to see what was wrong to have his coat thrown at him.

"Are you going to fill me in?"

"In the car."

The two detectives walked down stairs and hopped into the car. Olivia told Elliot of the message and he drove ever so slightly faster. At the hospital doctors were running to and from rooms checking on all their ICU patients.

"Excuse me but we're looking for a young girl, Brooke Lynn. Is she awake?"

"What's your name?" asked a gum chewing receptionist who was more interested in reading her Teen-People magazine than helping people find their way around. Olivia walked up and plucked the magazine away from her and calmly showed the girl her badge and repeated her question. "Down there, room 204." the girl said in a scratchy voice as she'd just swallowed her gum.

"Thanks." Elliot said walking after Olivia. They entered room 204 to find two other people sitting in there as well. One was a woman in her late 40's with long white blond hair which was pulled out of her face. She had pale green eyes and wore a business suit which gave the appearance to the detectives that she had just come from her job. The other was a male in his late 30's with brown hair and brown eyes. He had chiseled muscles seen through his tight blue shirt.

"May we help you?" the woman asked as Olivia and Elliot walked in.

"Yes we're detectives from the special victims unit and we need to talk to Brooke here." Olivia said. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh my name is Babette Jeauxlei and this is Rocco, my assistant." she said. "I'm Brooke's legal guardian." she added making it clear that she was allowed to be here.

"Okay, may we have a word with Brooke, alone?"

"Sure. Rocco, why don't we go get a coffee." she said leading the man out of the room. Olivia watched them go and then came to the right side of Brooke's bed, Elliot on the other side.

"Hi Brooke, my names Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We're here to help you. Can we ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Brooke said in a weak voice. Her face was terribly bruised and she had more tubes connected to her than imaginable. In her eyes were un-cried tears waiting to fall but she wouldn't allow them to come.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

"Not really." she said slowly. Her voice cracked a little making it an almost clear give away that she did indeed know who did this to her.

"Sweetheart nobody's going to hurt you but you have to tell us who did this."

"I don't know his name but I could pick him out."

"We've got some pictures here for you to look at. See if you can pick him out." Olivia said setting down a paper with many pictures glued to it. Most of the guys on the paper, however, were already behind bars. Brooke looked at the pictures carefully before pointing to one.

He was ghostly thin with bleach blond hair. His eyes were blue with specs of gold and green. On his right cheek was a scar and his left ear was pierced all the way up. There was a tattoo visible on his neck of a dragon spitting purple fire and a nose ring that connected the two nostrils like a bull.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked her. She nodded with the most sincerity. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"No, they'd hurt me."

"They who's they?" Olivia asked.

"He and Madame." she said flinching slightly. Fear flashed into her eyes as she told the detectives about Madame and the attacker. "They are my instructors in dancing, gymnastics and skating. They've lived with me my whole life and they have their ways of getting anyone who wants to help me to vanish. Please don't let them do this again." she pleaded with the two detectives.

* * *

"Munch, come here listen to this." Fin called to his partner from the hallway outside the interview rooms. Munch walked in with a puzzled look on his face carrying a stack of files.

"What?"

"Listen to this girl." Munch looked through the glass and watched as Huang interviewed Chantal.

"Where do you live?"

"In Manhattan with my mom and dad. Uncle Michael comes to visit us sometimes but mostly it's just me and mommy and daddy." she said drawing a picture with a purple crayon.

"Is your Uncle Michael a fun man?"

"Oh yes we do things every time I come and visit. Two weeks ago he took me to visit my favorite skater. Brooke Lynn James is the best figure skater in the world. She even gave me an autograph!" Chantal said excitedly.

"What happened when you left that day?"

"Well Uncle Michael told her that we'd stop by later that week when she wasn't that busy and she said she'd like that. When we reached the door I turned to wave goodbye and she wasn't happy anymore. A woman hit her and then a big man picked her up and threw her across the ice. I cried on the way home I was so upset. Uncle Michael asked what was wrong, before we left, and I asked why the lady was hitting Brooke. We didn't go back later that week, we never went back."

"We need to find this lady and fella that Chantal saw." Cragen said having just heard the last part of the interview. Munch and Fin took the hint and set off toward 800 Brooklyn Ave in hopes of finding an answer as to where this girl came from.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter...right now I have no true idea as to where this story is going but...have hope that I will find out soon. Anyway please review or I won't know to go on or not._**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so here it is the next installment of Brooke Lynn and I hope it's been worth the wait, which I really am sorry for. But now that school has started I should be able to get into the groove of updates. If updates are few and far between I'm really sorry but never fear for it will get done, this is my promise. That being said...please enjoy**

* * *

"Ma'am we would like to talk to you."

"Why yes officers, how may I help you?" replied a women taking off her gardening gloves and extending her hand to shake Munch and Fin's hands. She looked at them with a curious look as to why they were there but got her answer rather quickly.

"There was a young girl found here a couple of days ago…"

"Oh you must mean Brooke. Is she okay?"

"Yes ma'am she's fine, how do you know her?" Munch asked.

"Well she's over at that house almost every week. I think she's a good friend of Mrs. Edison."

"She comes around here often?"

"Well she did until a couple of weeks ago. She just stopped almost over night."

"Did her mother bring her?"

"No her mother passed on when she was younger. As did her father. She lives with Babette Jeauxlei and her assistant." the lady said with a slight shiver.

"So who brought her?"

"Um…Mr. Wing her driver."

"Where can we find him?"

"I have his card if you'd like it." she said heading inside to get Mr. Wing's business card. When she came back out she made sure to tell the officers to get who ever had done this to Brooke.

* * *

"Mr. Wing?" Fin asked a short elderly Chinese man. He looked up, obviously thinking towards immigration for his eyes swelled three times there normal size. "Immigration papers okay." He said shortly. Turning away as if they'd leave he headed down the road causing Munch and Fin to have to run to catch up.

"Mr. Wing, we're not from immigration, we need to talk to you about a young girl you drive around, Brooke James." Munch said pulling him to a stop.

"Ah Brooke, good kid."

"Yes I'm sure she is. We need to ask some questions about her."

"Brooke no get into trouble…good kid."

"Yes I'm positive she's a great kid but right now we need to ask you some questions about her."

"You have to speak up, ears are going."

"Yes sir, may we ask you some questions about Brooke James." Fin said a little louder and Mr. Wing nodded with a smile. "Do you know where she lives?"

"No, I pick up from school and bring here. Sometimes meet here and take to school."

"Did she ever have anyone ride with her, a guardian or parent?"

"No only Brooke. Wait, the other girl."

"What other girl?"

"The girl, I pick up with Brooke sometimes, she a friend from school."

"What's her name, where does she live?"

"She live um…1984 E. Anderson I think."

"What's her name?"

"Rebeacky."

"Rebeacky?"

"Yes."

* * *

"May I help you officers?" a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes asked when she saw Munch and Fin standing on her stoop. She stood with one hip popped out and her arms crossed. Huffing a little she blew a stray strand of hair out of her face so she could see the officers better.

"Yes ma'am is there a Rebeacky here?"

"Rebeacky? No there is no Rebeacky here." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Fin said turning away.

"Do you mean Rebecca?" she asked opening the door a little more.

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah you know Rebecca, a girl who might sometimes go by Becca. Rebecca, it's a name trust me I know." She said in a know it all tone that made Munch laugh a little.

"Well does this Rebecca know a Mr. Wing?"

"Yes this Rebecca knows Mr. Wing who so fondly calls her Rebeacky. It annoys the crap out of me."

"Well Rebecca…"

"Please Becca."

"Becca," Munch corrected himself, "we need to talk to you about your friend Brooke."

"Brooke? I'm not sure I should be talking to you about her." she said trying to shut the door before Fin put his foot in the pathway preventing her from escaping into the darkness of her house.

"I think you should."

"I can't, Madame will come after her."

"I think she already has." Fin said to the girl. Her face went whiter than an albino peacock and she looked as if she was going to fall over dead. Munch stepped forward and into the house leading Becca to the couch.

"You okay?" he asked her after setting her down and fanning some air on her. She looked straight ahead at the wall not talking or moving.

"I need to see her." She finally said breaking the silence that was held by the room. Munch looked utterly shocked that she'd said something non-sarcastic for once in their meeting but didn't say anything lest she quit talking again. "I need to see Brooke now; I've got to say I'm sorry."

"Alright, calm down we'll take you to her just stay calm."

The hospital is always a place of sorrow for some and joy for others, for Becca it brought back painful memories and tearful times. For Brooke it brought back safety and comfort. Both friends were to unite here under one roof fighting one enemy for one goal, freedom.

"Brooke!" she cried walking into the room. Brooke looked up with eyes that lit up the room. "Forgive me please. I never meant for this to happen, in fact I meant the opposite to happen. I never wanted Madame to hurt you."

"Becca, it's okay, I'm fine."

"Brooke, incase you didn't notice…you're hooked up to about twenty thousand different wires! You are NOT fine!"

"Becca, I can handle myself."

"Same ole Brooke, stubborn as the day she was born."

"I try."

"Brooke, I brought you some apple juice, you said it makes you feel…what are you doing here?!" Babette Jeauxlei spat upon seeing Becca.

"I was just visiting Ma'am, I should be leaving." Becca said bowing her head so as not to look her in the face. Quickly she scurried out of the room and into the halls. Fin followed by Munch exited after her.

"Would you mind coming down to the precinct with us?" Fin asked her.

"No, just help Brooke, she deserves better than this."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank gosh for Laber Day or I'd be in school right now and not submitting a chapter to my story. I'm going to make it my goal to update this story once a week, mostly weekends. So you may or may not get lucky, lets hope for the may...enjoy this beautiful chapter.**

* * *

Detectives Benson and Stabler drove down the busy roads of New York towards their office. They sat in silence. Finally they reached their destination and got out. Walking up the slippery steps they made their way up to their offices.

"Captain, Brooke's terrified. Someone is really hurting this girl, we've got to do something about this," Olivia said to her boss. She sat down in her chair and started looking over some paper work on the case as Elliot walked over to talk with Dr. Huang.

"Did she say anything," he asked.

"She backed up everything that her uncle said. Did you get anything from the vic?"

"Yeah, she pointed out Billy Long as her attacker," Elliot said.

"Billy, but Elliot, it can't have been Billy…" he began.

"Yeah I know that but she doesn't. She's protecting someone," Elliot said. He knew that Billy Long couldn't have done this horrid deed for one simple fact. He'd died two weeks ago. "We'll have to find another way to get this guy. I'm going to talk to the attempted escapee and see what he has to say." Elliot said leaving Dr. Huang and heading to his phone to set it up.

"So tell me why you were leaving? Did you do something wrong?"

"The only thing I did wrong was not going to parole. I didn't touch that girl," the man that had tried to escape said.

"You need to listen to me, we found you escaping the scene of a crime, why would you do something like that," Elliot asked.

"Okay, if I tell you what I know, will you lay off?"

"Tell me what you know and I'll tell you."

"I swear I didn't touch that girl. Well I didn't hurt her…I was leaving my mom's when I saw you drive up, I knew you were cops and I hadn't been to parole in like a month so I thought you were there for me. I went out the back and was about to jump over the fence when I saw her. She was so small and was shivering like crazy. I tried to get her to calm down but she couldn't stop crying so I went back to talk with her. Then your partner saw me and I knew I had to get out of there that's when you grabbed me."

"That's how it all happened?"

"I swear!" Elliot kicked the desk causing the man to jump a little before he calmed down. "This is really getting to you isn't it," the man asked. Elliot looked up and nodded. "Well if it's any consolation, it got to me too, I've never seen that happen to a kid before. Who would do that?"

"A jerk," Elliot said quietly. He looked up and saw that Olivia was standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Brooke's gone, she was checked out twenty minutes ago," she said quietly. Elliot let out a few choice words before leaving the room and getting on his coat, he was going to find this girl. He had to.

"Would you like something to drink? Coke, water, juice?" Munch asked Becca as they entered the precinct. She nodded her head her eyes still full of tears and Munch led her to a vending machine. Fin passed Elliot on the way out.

"Where are you going so fast?"

"Brooke's gone," he said.

"I'll come with you. Liv, there's a girl here Becca, she might be more comfortable talking with you about Brooke," Fin said and she nodded and headed back to her desk. No sooner had she sat down then Munch and a young girl came around the corner. She was carrying a can of coke and a small chocolate bar. Her eyes were blood red from tears and she walked slowly as if preventing the inevitable.

"Liv, this is Becca."

"Hi Becca how are you?"

"Good," she said quietly. "Will Brooke be okay?"

"She'll be fine sweetheart. Listen we're going to talk to you and ask you some questions about Brooke is that okay?"

"Okay first off I'm not a sweetheart. Secondly I'm not four you can talk like I have some sort of brain between my two ears cause I do. Finally yeah it's okay to talk to me it's not like I did anything wrong," she said with a little attitude that made Olivia laugh a little.

"Come on then," Olivia said leading her to an interview room. Becca sat down in one chair leaving the one across from her open. Olivia took her cue and sat down before she began to talk to the girl. "So how long have you and Brooke been friends?"

"I wouldn't call us friends. I'm more like an employee."

"What do you mean?"

"No offense to Brooke, she's a real nice girl, but nobody in their right mind would be Brooke James' friend."

"Why? Was she a trouble maker?"

"No nothing like that, in fact it wasn't Brooke that people didn't like. I don't know one person who isn't friends with Brooke because they didn't like her. It's complicated."

"So simplify it. Why were you and employee?"

"You didn't see my house but let me just say it ain't the Ritz or nothing. I've got a step-dad that wants the best for all of us and consequently works like all the time. My mom's never home cause she's working too so it's just me and my siblings. Well it was me and my siblings until they left for their own lives. So when one of my mom's friends told her of an add in the paper advertising for a 'companion' for a girl named Brooke who was about my age we answered. It was a job paying $200 a day just to play with this girl. When the lady who'd put the add out called and told us I'd got the job we were thrilled. It was supposed to be an easy after school job. There were some requirements to this job as well. I had to transfer to Brooke's school, Huntington Prep, and I had to be willing to stay as long as needed. Well my mom basically informed her that if ever I needed to stay late she was more than okay with that. The next thing I knew a driver was at my house to pick me up and take me to see my new 'boss' and of course Brooke.

"The first thing she said to me was 'turn around so I can see what we'll have to fix.' So I did. She made me cut my hair and I had to wear it back everyday. She asked me if I knew sports like figure skating. Well I knew about them but I didn't follow them like a fan. I didn't know that was part of the job so she gave me books upon books that I had to read and file a book report to her! It was absolutely crazy!"

"I'm sorry but who is 'her'?"

"Madame of course."

"Okay please continue."

"So I read them, wrote the report, cut my hair, changed schools did everything but change my name, which I'm sure was on her list, to get that job. After meeting Madame I was terrified to think how mean Brooke was going to be. But Brooke was the nicest girl I've ever met. She told me she loved my hair that it complimented my eyes and then she asked what books I like to read, what shows I watched. She was like a real friend, even though she knew I was an employee of Madame's just paid to hang out with her."

"So when did you get fired or quit?"

"Well I started giving my payment back to Brooke about three months after I started working for Madame but she told me that I needed to put it into a fund for my college savings, like my parents had been doing. She refused to have anything to do with it. So I took it but I told her plain and simple that even if I ever got fired or quit her and I would still be friends, no matter what. We made a packed and became blood sisters. Two weeks later I saw something that terrified me the most…" she said hesitating a little, "I came in early figuring that Brooke and I could stop at a smoothie shop near school like we'd always wanted to do. When I walked up the stairs I heard her shouting for help so I ran towards her voice. Madame had her in a corner and she was yelling at her to shut up or she'd get Rocco…"

"Rocco, Madame's assistant is Rocco?"

"No he's her boyfriend. Anyway she threatened to get Rocco and Brooke tensed up, I knew something was going on between him and her and that she didn't want to be part of it. Brooke saw me and it was as if I could hear her thoughts because the next thing I knew I was running back down the stairs and to the phone. I tried the police but Madame made it disappear, she always did. I was fired that day; she couldn't kick me out of Huntington Prep due to the fact that she'd paid my whole years tuition in advance and couldn't get her money back but still I had no way to see Brooke outside of school and even then Madame found her ways to keep us apart. Brooke was mortified."

"Where can we find Madame?"

"That's not the question you need to be asking, the question you need to ask is where Brooke is at. Where ever Brooke is Madame is always a step behind."

* * *

**Shout outs: _okay so I'm a little lazy right now so for those of you who are reviewing, you know who you are, thanks and keep them coming, they're really helping me write. later. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Okay so I was dumb and put the wrong name in places so I'm re-updating this chapter. Nothing changed and I hope you still like it._**

* * *

Olivia looked at Becca with caring eyes and tried to rephrase the question a little. "Well Brooke's gone; she was checked out this morning. The doctors said her injuries, although severe weren't too bad that she couldn't go home and rest there.

"Madame doesn't care if Brooke's puking, if she can breathe and walk, she'll be out on the ice or dancing. There are no sick days for Brooke. She won't be resting; she'll be dying while Madame tells her to work harder!" Becca screamed.

We know that and we're going to find her before that happens. So if you were still an employee where would Brooke be?"

"How would I know, Madame has her all over the city everyday. She could be in hundreds of places."

"You said you were her 'blood sister' so think like her. If you were Brooke and you'd just gotten out of the hospital what would be the first thing on you list of things to do?" Becca paused and cocked her head in thought.

"Well Brooke always loved dancing the most out of all three of her sports so she'd probably go there. I believe that they go to this one dance studio on the corner of Larson and Maybell, DJ Dance Studio. She'd probably be in hip-hop or jazz, depending on who's there."

"That's great, that's a start. Where does she ice skate?"

"She has her own private rink but I don't know where it is, I never went. I wasn't allowed. Sometimes, when her rink is getting cleaned or something she'll use the public one down on Dobson Ave but that's on and absolute last case scenario." she said to Olivia. Turning around Olivia left Becca in the room and headed into the hallway.

"We need to find this girl and we need to find her now!"

* * *

Elliot and Fin walked up to the door of a very expensive looking house. There was frost covering the window making it impossible to see inside. There was gold lining the door and a gate to keep "commoners" out. When they rang the door bell it could be heard echoing inside for about a minute before a young woman came to the door.

"May I help you?" she asked in a slight Hispanic accent.

"Yes, we're with the police, does a Brooke James live here?" Elliot asked. He already knew the answer; they'd gotten this address from the hospital and had come straight from there.

"Yes she does, but she's not here right now."

"Do you know where she is?"

"The last time I heard she was in a hospital. Madame doesn't tell us anything pertaining to Brooke, in fact the first and last time I saw her was after working her for two months and that was three days ago. Madame…well I probably shouldn't be talking to you about her, the last maid or any worker that talked about Brooke James to the police was deported. It's bad for that girl, nobody can get near her."

"Do you think you can talk to us, for Brooke's sake?"

"I can't risk my job, I've got kids who need the money that Madame is giving out." she said with a sigh. The detectives turned to leave thanking her for her time. "Detectives…I know someone who might talk…she was the nanny for a while when Madame was gone to France, I believe that she lives at 289 N Easton, she could help you more."

* * *

"Ma'am, we understand that you used to work for a Madame Jeauxlei, is that correct?" Elliot asked a women who answered the door.

"Yes sir it is. To what do I owe the pleasure? Did that bitch try to kill her again?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Elliot and Fin stared at her a little before Elliot finally regained his sense of intelligence.

"Well, we can't find Brooke; we're investigating allegations of abuse and we we're wondering if you'd talk to us about Madam Jeauxlei?"

"Please officers come in." she said offering them the warm inside of her house with the wave of her arm. Gladly the two officers entered and were lead to the living room. "Coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Thanks."

She left the room to fix some coffee's leaving Elliot and Fin to look around and figure out if she was a trustworthy person or not. There were pictures of her and a young girl all over as if the girl was her daughter but the officers knew better.

"Is that Brooke?"

"Yeah, we were good friends. She was such a sweet kid until Jeauxlei filed allegations of abuse on me. I had to resign or she would have sued. Brooke was so heart broken but what ever Madame wanted she got, even at the expense of Brooke. God I can't remember how many times I walked in on Madame planning her next stunt with Brooke. One time it would be threats then she'd move on to hitting finally Rocco got involved. It utterly disgusted me. How could someone do that to a child?"

"Ma'am, could you specify how it is that Rocco got involved?"

"Well he raped her, didn't anyone tell you that? Surely Brooke pointed you in that direction."

"No ma'am she pointed us to a dead end, she's terrified and she's covering up for someone, for Rocco." Fin explained.

"Well…I walked in on him once. I didn't mean to…in fact I'm a little mortified that I did. It was about a year ago, Brooke had lost a skating competition because she'd fallen and couldn't recover something that could happen to anyone. Madame all but shot her then handed her over to Rocco. I figured I'd go up to her room and give her and hug and some kind words. When I got there she was crying so I walked right on in to find Rocco overtop of her telling her to shut up and lie still.

"I knew he hadn't seen me so I snuck out and then next day Madame said that I needed to resign or I'd be sued for abuse. I tried to stick it out but I couldn't afford to lose all the money that I had worked hard for…fought for…they have to have cameras in that house somewhere. There's no other way they would have know I'd seen."

Elliot shuddered a little thinking of what Brooke had gone through, was going through. Fin nodded a little and the two officers sat in silence. Finally Fin turned to Elliot who grabbed his phone and went to the hallway.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, its Liv. We think we may know where Brooke is, meet Munch and I at the corner of Larson and Maybell, DJ Dance Studio."

"Fin, we've got to go, we found Brooke."

"Tell her that Kate says hello, she'll like that."

"We will ma'am." Fin said running out the door after Elliot.

* * *

"Five…six…five, six, seven, eight." a man in sweats and a tee was saying to Brooke. She smiled a little moving left and right in a rhythmic motion. "Hold on Brooke, come here." he said motioning for her to come towards him. Once she got there he bent down to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay sweetie? You don't seem to dance happy right now, normally you're slamming every move but today you're not very hip hoppy."

"Dee, you're not sounding very cool. I'm fine really." She said with a smile.

"Alright, well Jacob is going to want you over in jazz pretty soon so go on and change. Oh and next week work on your ending pose your leaning a little too far over and you look quite honestly like you're about to fall over." He said causing Brooke to laugh. She scurried of none the less to change into some different clothes.

"Sir is a Brooke James here?" a voice said from behind Dee. This had happened before and he gave his normal response.

"Nope."

"We know she's here." the voice repeated. Turning around Dee stared into Olivia's eyes and then her badge.

"Okay she's here but she's changing. She'll be out in a minute. Is she in trouble?"

"No just a little bit of danger. May we talk to you in private?" Olivia asked. Dee nodded and led Munch to his office leaving Olivia to wait for Brooke to come out of the dressing room.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Brooked walked out of the dressing room not too long after Dee and Munch went to the other room. Elliot and Fin had yet to arrive leaving Olivia alone to wait for Brooke. After looking around the room and spotting Olivia Brooke tensed up and started to backtrack.

"Don't be scared sweetie, do you remember me? I'm Olivia from the hospital." She said to the girl. Brooke nodded a little keeping her distance. "I just need to talk to you sweetie."

"About what?" she asked timidly.

"We need to talk to you about Madame. I'm sure you know who she is right?" Brooke nodded her head. "Can you tell me about her, is she nice, does she let you stay up too late eating too much candy and get cavities?" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Madame would never let me eat candy; it's too sugary for my diet."

"What's your diet?"

"I'm a strict vegan, but when she isn't around and it's just me and my driver I go to McDonalds. Meat is just so good. Please don't tell her that." Brooke said realizing she'd just given herself away.

"I won't tell her if you don't. Now can you tell me who hurt you last night?"

"I already did. I pointed him out to you in the hospital, don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember, there's just one problem sweetie. The person you pointed out died two weeks before this happened." Olivia said. Brooke looked down to the ground. She'd been caught and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie it was just that… I was afraid. Madame told me, right before you came in, that if I told the truth I'd never be able to see Michael again, and I can't let that happen. He's what keeps me alive."

"I'm not going to let her take you away if she's hurting you. You can trust me, I won't let her hurt you again. I promise."

"You shouldn't promise things you can't keep. Most adults do that… promise something but never come through with it. Well most adults that I know don't come through with promises." She said hanging her head a little. Olivia watched her closely but Brooke ignored her.

"Who broke a promise to you?"

"My parents, they promised me on their death bed that Madame wouldn't get custody of me but I should've known not to trust them, they'd say anything. They didn't care for me, they still don't!"

"Brooke, you know that's not true. They loved you very much."

"You didn't even know them. Look, I hate to be rude but… I've got a dance lesson so if you could please leave. Just leave me alone, I don't need your help I'm fine." she said turning on her heal and walking over to pick up a bottle of water. She tilted her head and let the cool liquid slide down her throat then sighed refreshed from the cool water. "Jacob, are you ready?" she called through the intercom. A young man came in with a smile on his face and set his stuff down.

"Hey Brooke long time no see."

"Yeah I know, but I'm coming back regularly, she said I could!" she screeched excitedly. He smiled at her and told her to take her spot. Walking towards Olivia he hit the play button on the CD player next to her and counted Brooke off.

"Good, good you've been practicing. Hit that pose, we want a big moment there. Great that's wonderful… and LEAP! Great, excellent! Brooke, you've obviously been working, that's great. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to get into the recital, heck I see no reason why you couldn't go on to be a professional dancer." He said. She giggled at that and began to dance around some more while Jacob walked over to Olivia. "May I help you?"

"Yes actually you can, I'm going to need to talk to you in private." she said showing him her badge.

"Brooke, I'll be right back but while I'm gone will you practice the dance to 'Come What May'?"

"Yeah sure." She said going to change the song. Olivia and Jacob walked out to the hallway where Elliot and Fin were just entering. They walked up and stopped near Olivia.

"Rocco's coming up the street and he looks a little pissed at something. Who's this?" Elliot asked turning his head to Jacob. "Never mind, where's Munch?"

"Munch is in with one of Brooke's dance instructors, Dee. This is her other dance instructor, Jacob. Elliot you go in and stay with Brooke, I'm going to talk with Jacob. Fin go see what's taking Munch so long he's been in there for nearly twenty minutes now." Olivia said leading Jacob farther down the hallway. "Okay, we're investigating Brooke's home life and we're going to need you to be truthful for Brooke's sake. So I want these answers to pour from your lips and trust me buddy, I'll know if you're lying."

"I'll try to help you as much as I can." Jacob said honestly.

"Okay, what's the deal with Rocco and Madame? Do they take care of Brooke?"

"Define take care of. If you mean do they feed and clothe her then yeah they take care of her but would they ever show this girl any love and attention unless she was a gold medalist, not a chance in hell. Brooke's not a daughter to Madame she's the rent check."

"So where does Rocco come in?"

"Rocco is the 'bodyguard' more of a boxer to Brooke the punching bag. No… I've never seen him hit her but he comes in sometimes with ghastly bruises and horrific cuts. Like last month she came in with a cut on her hand and a giant bruise on her face. When I asked her about it she said she took a bad fall on the ice. True the accident may have been on the ice but I highly doubt she fell, more like she landed after being thrown."

"Did you report this?"

"Why do you think Brooke was taken out of this dance studio, Dee and I took our claim to the police and when Madame found out she withdrew Brooke and took her to a private dance teacher. It tore Brooke up inside, she loves this studio, her mom and dad helped Dee and I build it. If you ask me the only reason Brooke's still alive is because that's the only way the Madame can get the money left behind by Brooke's parents. When she turns 18 her trust fund kicks in for college." Jacob added.

"Thank you very much for all your help." Olivia said walking back down the hallway and into the dance room Brooke was in. Elliot was gone, probably to help Munch and Fin with Dee. Brooke was twirling around beautifully to a random song and Rocco was just now entering the building. "Brooke, come here sweetie." Olivia said looking out into the hallway and seeing Rocco start to ascend the stairs.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Do you remember your friend, Becca?"

"Yeah, how could I not remember her, she's like my best friend." Brooke said with a laugh. Olivia smiled along with Brooke.

"Well if you want, I'll take you to see her." she said holding her hand out for Brooke to take.

"Oh I can't go with you now. After this I'm going to skating lessons and I'll get into trouble if I don't go." Brooke said as Rocco walked in.

"Brooke." he said in a booming voice that made Brooke tremble. "What are you doing, you know you're not supposed to talk to strangers without permission."

"But I know her; she came to visit me in the hospital."

"Come here." he said and she crossed the room and came to stand by him. Her head was hung low to the ground and she refused to talk from that moment on. "We're leaving." Rocco said grabbing hold of her arm.

"Freeze!" Elliot yelled running out of the office followed by Munch and Fin all with their guns drawn. "Rocco Smith you're under arrest for breaking parole. Let Brooke go." Elliot said. He took a couple of steps towards Brooke to try and grab her arm and pull her to safety but Rocco took matters into his own hand.

"Come any closer and I swear I'll do it!" he cried causing everyone to freeze standing as still and as calm as possible.

* * *

_**Ohh…cliff hanger. Well I guess you'll have to come back for more.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Alright so I'm sure that you're all going to be sad to hear this but this is the last chapter of the story, I kind of feel that it's a quick ending and I'm sorry about that but I didn't really know where to take it from here. Well it's been so much fun writing this story and I'll probably write some more for you but I hope that this one was good. Please RR even though it's the last chapter. ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Put it down Rocco, let her go and put it down!" Elliot cried. Olivia quickly drew her gun and aimed at Rocco's head. "Let her go, let her go now!"

"I'm leaving, Brooke's coming with me and if you follow I swear I'll kill her!" Rocco returned beginning to back out of the room. Brooke breathed rapidly small tears starting to come down her face.

"Olivia, Olivia!" Brooke screamed with fright. Her breathing started to increase even more, almost as if she was having an asthma attack. "Rocco, I can't breathe."

"Shut up!" he said backing up and pulling Brooke with him.

"Rocco, let's talk this out. Nobody wants for anyone to get hurt. We want everyone to go home peacefully. Let the girl go and we'll get you the help you need okay." Elliot said. He was inching forward slowly every time Rocco would look back and was slowly gaining on the two of them. "Rocco, we don't want to hurt anyone. Now let her go."

"I know what you'll do." he said waving the revolver in the air and bringing it sharply down to Brooke's head again. "You'll blame the whole thing on me, Madame will say she never hurt this child and you'll take her side because I'm a big guy."

"Rocco, we don't take sides, we find the truth." Elliot said sliding forward a little more. "We believe the truth and only the truth. Now help me put some faith in you and let Brooke go."

"I can't do that, you wouldn't understand. This is my job, get Brooke. I always get Brooke. I've always gotten Brooke. I need you to just let me go."

"I can't do that, I need you to let Brooke go, put the gun down and answer some questions. You work with us we'll work with you."

The tension in the room mounted as Rocco weighed his options. Brooke tried to relax as Elliot got closer and closer. In one swift movement Elliot grabbed hold of Brooke and pushed her behind him while Jacob, who'd come in from behind took a rather large piece of wood and whacked him over the head.

"Like I said, you work with us and we don't hit you over the head with a giant piece of wood." Elliot said walking Brooke away from him. Munch walked over and cuffed Rocco who was shouting choice cuss words at the detectives and Jacob. Brooke ran into Olivia's arms crying until her heart was content leaving Fin and Elliot to help Munch take Rocco down town and find Madame Jeauxlei.

* * *

"Captain, we've got Brooke." Olivia said as they walked into the station. Cragen came out of his office with a shocked look on his face. Upon seeing Brooke he smiled, something rarely seen by the captain of the SVU squad.

"Call he uncle, she'll need a place to go. Oh, patrol picked up your Madame Jeauxlei attempting to walk out on a check at Le Oliver. Room two."

"Okay, we'll go see her in a minute. Brooke would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please. Do you have anything with meat in it?"

"We've got some hot dogs and sodas would that be okay?"

"Anything would be okay with me right now. Olivia, do I get to go home with Uncle Michael? Or do I have to go home with Madame?"

"Brooke if I have anything to say about it Madame will never get to touch you again." Olivia said sincerely. She led Brooke to a small break room where another girl sat with Elliot. Upon seeing Brooke she jumped up and ran towards her.

"Brooke I thought you'd be dead!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine Becca." Brooke said returning the hug. Elliot and Olivia left the two of them alone to get reacquainted. "I'm so sorry for getting you into so much trouble that one day at school."

"It's okay it was worth it to see Mrs. Bundlebird run down the hall screeching that there were rats in her room! Totally hilarious."

"Elliot, room three. Madame's in there." Olivia said. Elliot smirked, that was the woman he'd wanted to talk to since he first heard her name. She was the cause of this all, he knew it.

* * *

The two detectives walked into the room calmly as if they'd already made their case, which they basically already had. She sat there lawyer at her side smiling rather happily at the two detectives. Elliot loved when they thought they were going to get off scotch free. There was no way he was going to let this one walk, not after what he'd put that poor girl through. They sat down and stared Madame in the eye.

"Good afternoon detectives, and what has possessed you to bring me in today?" she asked coolly. Her voice sent shivers down Olivia's spine, it was a mix of finger nails being scraped across a chock board and a dying bird, take your pick. "I've done _nothing_ wrong." she said with a rye smile. "Brooke is a pathological liar and should be placed in a juvenile detention center for all the stuff she pulls. If you knew half the stuff she did you wouldn't be sitting here with me right now you'd be taking pity on me."

"Really because I've seen what you've done to her and I'll take pity on her over you any day so you've already lost that battle." Elliot said not bothering to wait for a reply he opened a manila envelope and pulled out some pictures of Brooke. They were from the police reports that simply "disappeared" from sight after the fact. "Do you remember these because I've reviewed the files extensively. I went to talk to some of the cops and for some reason they thought that you wouldn't give them the money you promised if they didn't make the files disappear. Now, does that sound like I should be taking pity on you? Look at this girl…look at her! She's bruised, beaten, bloodied and what did you do? You made it all disappear. She didn't get the help she needed, the help she deserves all because of you."

"That was all Rocco. He's been abusing poor Brooke since he came into my life, he promised if I would make it all go away he'd stop but he never did. When I told him enough was enough he nearly murdered us both I had to keep hiding it."

"We'd believe you really we would if we didn't get a signed statement from both Brooke and Rocco as well as some other employees stating that most of the abuse came from you, emotional and physical." Olivia said handing some sheets over to Madame who looked at them and shouted something in French that neither Elliot nor Olivia could make out.

* * *

"Sir, I'm looking for Brooke James, a detective Munch called and told me to come in. Did you find her? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Andrews let me say she's fine. She'll be out in a couple of minutes if you'll just take a seat out there." a young lady said as Michael walked into the waiting room, more like stormed in with fear in his eyes. He relaxed upon her saying she'd be out soon and that she was fine.

"Thank you." He said going to sit down. He didn't have to wait long because as soon as he sat down a young girl came running towards him calling his name.

"Uncle Michael!" Brooke cried time and time again running and jumping into his arms. He pulled her into a hug and spun around glad that she was fine. Becca and Olivia walked up to them and waited for their family reunion to end. When he let Brooke go he looked to Olivia who appeared to be very happy.

"We've got enough evidence to take her to court and keep her in jail for a long long long long LONG time so you won't have to worry about that." Olivia said. She paused a little hesitant to go on but pushed herself to anyways. "I know it's been hard for you but you have to know that we may have to call you to the stand to testify against her and Rocco."

"What ever it takes to put her behind bars we'll do it." Michael said and Brooke nodded in agreement. He put his arm around her and smiled. After filling out some paper work Michael, Brooke and Becca walked out the door heading on with their lives and their own personal happiness. Olivia watched as they all one by one freed themselves of Madame and Rocco, no longer would they have to suffer for they were no together.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Elliot asked Olivia when she came into the office two weeks later, the day after the trial ended.

"No what?" she asked her partner. He threw a paper onto her desk and she looked down. _Madame Jeauxlei freed of all charges; Rocco Budetest sentenced to life in prison._ "We tried but I guess not hard enough. We'll get her when she messes up, she's still has a restraining order against her so we sort of won there."

"Elliot, Olivia there's a new case for you are you ready?" Cragen called out to his detectives. Looking at each other they nodded and walked into Cragen's office to get their orders, crime never slept in New York.

El Fin

* * *

**_It's been a great time writing for you guys and I hope that you liked the entire story. Thanks again for reading._**


End file.
